


First Pride

by SnowyWolff



Series: Confident in Romance [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Insecurity, M/M, Pride, spamano week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: It’s Antonio’s first Pride, but it’s a little too much for him to handle. He has a great, supportive boyfriend, though.





	First Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Pride

It was so crowded. Antonio had been warned, but somehow it hadn't registered into his brain. Maybe it was because he felt like such a minority that he hadn't expected such a turn-up. But here he was, drowning in people, having difficulty breathing.

He turned to Lovino and was terrified when his boyfriend was no longer by his side. What was he supposed to do now? Lovino had been to Prides before; this was Antonio’s first. Should he call? No, Lovino had left his phone at home because they hadn't fitted in his tight pants. Shout? But there was no way his voice would carry over the noise of _everything_.

Antonio tried to breathe, but it was becoming more and more difficult.

His parents had been right. He was dumb and stupid and a no good homosexual and he should have stayed at Catholic school like a good boy. Except these were bad thoughts. Lovino had assured him that his parents were the dumb and stupid ones (even if they were Lovino’s favourite words for him, but they were used lovingly) and there was nothing wrong with him. Absolutely nothing.

Oh, he was freaking out. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't breathe. He—

Almost punched Lovino in the face after he had grabbed his arm.

“Toni,” Lovino said, kindly. His eyes were brighter than normal, but Antonio noticed the tinge of worry. He didn't want Lovi to worry about him when clearly he was enjoying himself.

“There you are, Lovi,” he said, plastering on a smile. He grabbed his hand, just so he wouldn't lose him again.

Lovino watched him carefully before sighing and gently tugging him outside the crowd. Antonio was a little bit too relieved to protest as Lovino pulled him toward a sidewalk where only a handful of people milled around.

“There,” Lovino said and sat down on the curb, making sure that Antonio settled against him. He wrapped his arm free around his waist and rubbed circles with his thumb. “Deep breaths. In through your nose, out through your mouth.”

Antonio followed Lovino’s advice, keeping his head low and focusing on Lovino’s instructions. It took forever until his brain came off its adrenaline rush. He buried his head in Lovino’s neck.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbled.

Lovino paused his calming motions and huffed, brushing back Antonio’s hair from his nose. “Whatever for?”

“For ruining Pride,” Antonio said it seriously. “You were looking forward to it and I can't even handle standing in the crowd.”

Lovino snorted, tugging at Antonio’s hair in a silent reprimand. “Don't be stupid, Antonio.”

“But I'm serious!” Antonio shot up, nearly taking Lovino out if hadn't been used to it already. Looking into his boyfriend’s eyes, Antonio swallowed and continued, “I'm so lame. It's supposed to be fun, but all I can think about is how busy it is and then I hear my parents and I can't stop thinking about them.”

Lovino sighed. “Antonio, you're not lame for having inhibitions.”

“But—”

“No, listen to me.” Lovino gave him a look and Antonio dutifully swallowed his words. “It's okay if you're not comfortable. My first Pride was awkward as hell, you have no idea. I mean, I had my twink of a brother dressed in booty shorts dragging me around and introducing me to every man with a tan and a nice ass.”

Antonio smiled as Lovino scooted a little closer, raising a hand to Antonio’s face. Instead of cupping his cheek, however, Lovino pinched it, shaking his head.

“What's _not_ okay, Antonio,” Lovino continued, “is not telling me you were uncomfortable. I can't read your mind, even if you're kind of an idiot. You really should have told me. If you're not having fun, I'm not having fun.”

Antonio averted his eyes when Lovino actually cupped his cheek. People always assumed Antonio was the confident one, but really, Lovino was much better at it than him.

“Still, if I don't put in effort in moving forward—”

“There's plenty of other ways to move forward.” Lovino dropped his hand. He patted Antonio’s leg as he stood, tugging Antonio along with him. “Let’s go home and watch a movie.”

“Are you sure?” Antonio bit his lip, not moving yet. He had to be sure.

Lovino gave him one of those looks before stepping closer, standing on his toes to give Antonio a quick kiss. “I love you, Antonio. Do things at your own pace. I'll adjust.”

He winked and finally Antonio allowed himself to be walked home, for once not overly concerned about people seeing them holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for confident Lovino sue me
> 
> Comments appreciated :D


End file.
